Daichi Kurama
Daichi Kurama is a Makai Priest and fledgling Darkness Hunter in training. Personality & Character Daichi is a Makai Priest of The Senate. His mother was killed by Bikū three years prior due to her falling into darkness. Bikū returned Mutsuki's Madō Brush and it's now used by Daichi in remembrance of her. He harbors no hatred against Bikū, even respects her. He considers anyone, even family, falling into darkness and committing crimes unforgivable. He may not hate his mother, but he never forgave her for succumbing to darkness. Although not a talented priest, he became employed by the Senate to be a messenger. However, after meeting Bikū, he resolved to become a Darkness Hunter. Bikū has been hesitant in training him as she feels he's too straightforward and his kindness can easily corrupt him. Despite her reservations, his persistent and determined nature convinced her otherwise and began training to become a full-fledged Darkness Hunter. There are concerns for his survival as he's not particularly good in martial arts nor in magical combat. The only thing going for him is his determination, optimism, and having heart. Skills & Abilities *[[Makai Priest|'Makai Priest']]' Training': Although trained in magic and martial arts, Daichi isn't suited for combat. His combat abilities are sub-par and often get in the way of experienced priests. *[[Darkness Hunter|'Darkness Hunter']]' Training': An apprentice to Bikū, Daichi just started his training and is excited to become one. *[[Soul Insertion Technique|'Soul Insertion Technique']]: A recently acquired skill, Daichi has been practicing the technique on people. However, he's not good at being subtle and his eye contact has been known to give people the wrong idea at times. Equipment *[[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]: ?. *[[Madō Bagua Tag|'Madō Bagua Tag']]: ?. History Origins Three years before main events, Daichi got into an accident when he accidentally destroyed a Madōgu with sealed darkness. Unsealed, the darkness was killing him when his mother, Mutsuki, intervened by using the Kaen Spell to save him. What happened next was unclear, but Mutsuki's soul became corrupted. It has been theorized the darkness that Mutsuki exorcised out of Daichi claimed Mutsuki's corrupted heart. Bikū was tasked to find her and purify her. Bikū found her and engaged in mortal combat. Bikū used the Soul Insertion Technique, killing Mutsuki and her corpse was purified to prevent the spread of darkness from her remains. Bikū took her surviving Madō Brush and returned it to Daichi. Bikū Darkness Slasher Note: Please read the main page of the movie to know everything. Sometime later, after the events of Flower of Makai, Daichi has since become a priest of The Senate. Instead of an Orders Document, the Senate dispatched Daichi to personally deliver the message of her next mission. During introductions, Bikū took the time to insert herself into Daichi to confirm he wasn't corrupted and confirmed she's already aware of her next mission: "Priest Usami of the Yamabuki District, there are signs he's fallen to darkness." Daichi wanted to join in her mission, expressing his desire to become a Darkness Hunter himself and learned about the technique, but Bikū was against it and walked away. However, Daichi was persistent and trailed her anyway. At the Yamabuki District, Daichi trailed Bikū to an underground parking lot. Usami was attacking an innocent when Bikū intervened. Bikū engaged Usami in combat and Daichi assisted. The fight didn't last long, a car drove past them and hits Usami. Before she can get any answers, Usami's body vaporizes. After the encounter, Bikū wanted Daichi to return to the Senate to report his findings and end his duties to this mission, but Daichi didn't listen and continued to trail her. At a special locked facility, Bikū and Daichi are greeted by Saya. She's the ward to an imprisoned ex-Darkness Hunter, Byakkai; Bikū has come to seek his advice on what she witnessed. Byakkai saw Daichi and thought the Senate had sent Daichi to investigate him. Confused as to what Byakkai meant, Saya, Bikū, and Byakkai fill Daichi in that Byakkai is a prisoner. Under the charges of disobeying orders from the Senate and attempting to leave his post without permission, Byakkai is magically trapped within a clubhouse. While beautiful women tend to his needs, he can't leave the facility. Although locked away to prevent him from leaking secrets, Bikū is able to seek him for his wisdom. Explaining what happened with her and Usami, Byakkai suspects Usami was possessed by a former Darkness Hunter, Zesshin. It was explained that Zesshin invented the Soul Insertion Technique and his many years of inserting himself into other souls had corrupted Zesshin. Driven mad and unable to differentiate between the good and bad, Zesshin learned to use the technique to possess other people's bodies. Able to defy life and death, by hollowing out the soul of another person, Zesshin can jump from one body to another. Byakkai defeated his former comrade and Zesshin became an invalid. With Zesshin defeated and sympathetic to his corruption, Byakkai asked the Senate for mercy and had Zesshin locked away for life in a cell. However, recent events suggest something has changed and Bikū heads to Zesshin's prison to investigate. While traveling to Zesshin's prison, Bikū wanted Daichi to leave, but Daichi was insistent. The moment she saw Daichi's brush, she realized Daichi is Mutsuki's son. Despite knowing Bikū is responsible for his mother's death, he wanted to trail Bikū and learn the ways of becoming a Darkness Hunter. He made it clear that he harbors no hatred against Bikū, but resented his mother's corruption, and understood the consequences of his mother becoming a corrupted priest. With the clarity of conviction, Bikū allowed him to continue trailing her. The duo reached to an abandoned mine, Zesshin's prison. Daichi found the decomposed husk of a dead man. Theorizing Zesshin had escaped and left his body, they questioned the guard. The guard explained that 3 days prior, Zesshin's daughter and a priest had visited. He tells the two that the daughter is also a known repeating visitor, but it didn't make sense as Zesshin went mad 20 years ago and murdered both his wife and daughter. Just when they wanted to know more about Zesshin's last known visitors, undead thralls had arrived and killed the guard. While Daichi and Bikū survived the fight, the thralls silenced the guard from providing answers to their investigation. Daichi feels their investigation is at a halt, but Bikū believes they're getting closer to the truth. Bikū theorizes the priest who visited Zesshin was probably Usami. The two believes Zesshin inserted himself into Usami and escaped with Usami's body. While Daichi returns to the Senate to investigate about Zesshin's family, Bikū returned to speak with Byakkai about recent events. When reunited with Bikū, Daichi confirmed Zesshin's youngest daughter survived and gave her the address. This time though, Bikū had a change of heart and told Daichi to stay away. Insistent in staying with her, Bikū made it clear that Daichi doesn't understand anything and walked away. Feeling down from the experience, Daichi sat at a park and talked with a stray cat about his situation. It was then Saya appeared and asked for his help. Apparently, Byakkai sensed a problem in the area and tasked Saya to investigate. With nothing else to do, Daichi obliged. At a club, Saya tricked Daichi to follow him, only to be kidnapped and presented before Zesshin. He's inhabiting the driver that rammed passed Usami when Bikū fought him. Saya believes Daichi's body is the most compatible with Zesshin to inhabit. Just as the dark family is about to take Daichi, Bikū arrived and freed him. Having Daichi run, Bikū faced Saya while Zesshin chased after his new body. At the rooftop, Daichi tried to avoid contact with Zesshin, but Zesshin got through and attempted to take his body. Realizing he's no match to Zesshin, Daichi attempted to commit suicide by a concentrated magical blast to his face. However, Zesshin caught it in time and inserted himself into Daichi. Bikū just made it in time to see Daichi possessed. Not willing to give up on Daichi, Bikū and Zesshin would have a battle between the spirit world and the real world at the same time. Bikū entered Daichi's body, only to find Zesshin inside. Daichi's own spirit has been locked away because of Zesshin. While fighting in the real world, the two fell over the rooftop and free-falling down to the floor. It was there Bikū dragged Zesshin back into a spirit battle. Zesshin had the upper hand, the spell given to Bikū was not effective against him. Bikū was paralyzed and unable to fight, her last hope was Daichi. With the encouragement of Bikū, Daichi's brush helped him overpower his imprisonment and lend his power to Bikū. Freed and powered by Daichi's energy, Bikū was able to defeat Zesshin. With only seconds to spare, the two return to reality. Bikū quickly uses her magic to create web-like tethers to break their fall. At the pier, Daichi apologized to Bikū, feeling he kept getting in the way. However, Bikū felt the passion within his brush saved her. Confused, Bikū reminded him of a time when he nearly died because of darkness. When he was little, Daichi accidentally destroyed a Madōgu that sealed some Jaki (darkness) away. Bikū explains that his mother had stolen the Kaen Spell from her comrade, it can be used to dispel Jaki. Daichi wonders if his mother was his trying to save him, but Bikū doesn't know. Bikū does believe Daichi doesn't hate his mother. Daichi agreed he can't hate his mother, but can't forgive what she has done. Bikū believes Daichi can as he alone can forgive and believe in her. It was the reason why Bikū returned the brush to him. Getting emotional, Daichi kneels to the ground, mourning for his mother. By the time Daichi realized it, Bikū had already left. Sometime later, Daichi saw Bikū again (right after she killed Byakkai). Angered with recent events, she angrily told him to stay away. Daichi respected her distance, but had determination in his eyes. Makai Tales Some time has passed and Bikū reluctantly accepted Daichi as her disciple. Breaking the fourth wall, Daichi explains that Bikū has spread three tags in the hearts of three people and he must practice his Soul Insertion Technique spell to verify if the person's heart is pure and collect all the tags by the end of the day. However, Daichi encounters a Horror that has been stalking a performer. Daichi decided to break off from his task to stop the Horror. Daichi was no match and Raiga intervened. Daichi thought he failed in his mission and didn't cut it as a Darkness Hunter. However, Raiga explained that Bikū wanted to test his sense of priority as a protector and he passed. Raiga gave Daichi his final tag to pass her test. Pics Gallery Daichi.jpg Biku 4.jpg Daichi 2.jpg Relationships TBA Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest Category:Darkness Hunter